Beacon
by Stilinski Power
Summary: (Alternate season 5)Scott and the pack have to deal with numerous threats being drawn to Beacon Hills.
1. Creatures of the Night part 1

**Hello my fellow Teen Wolf fans, this is my newest story and it's basically a what if story on season 5. Please R&R and tell me what you think about this story. Btw the way my line brakes work are like an episode of Teen Wolf first line break has the opening sequence. (imagine Liam in the opening.) I originally planned on having a previously on Teen Wolf, but my friend said i should take it off because it might confuse you guys. What do you think.**

* * *

><p>Episode 1 Part 1: Creatures of the Night<p>

Scott was riding in the beautiful town known as Beacon Hills on his motorcycle.

It was a late night and he had to get ready for senior year tomorrow.

As he was driving, Scott heard foot steps.

When Scott looked in the rear view mirror he saw a figure running towards him.

He looked behind him only too see no one there, Scott looked in the mirror one more time and no one was there.

When Scott looked back to the road, a figure with glowing Blueish-Grey eyes was staring at him. Scott turned the motorcycle to the right as a reaction causing him to fall off his bike and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Malia were making out in what seemed to be Malia's room.<p>

"It's time for me to go...okay?" Stiles said breaking the kiss.

"Five more minutes." Malia responded staring at him.

"We've been saying that the past hour Malia, school starts tomorrow and i think it would be best if we got ready."

"Besides if your dad comes in and sees me, things will not be pretty."

"Well...okay than." Malia took her hand off Stiles shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow than?"

"Yeah, i'll pick you up in the morning okay?" Stiles said

"Okay." Malia waved by as Stiles was leaving quietly.

Stiles was quietly walking to the front door when all of a sudden he stepped on a rat trap, Stiles fell down causing the other traps to go off.

Malia heard Stiles fall, and listened to him whisper he was fine, only loud enough for her to here.

She couldn't help but smile at his usual clumsiness.

As soon as Stiles got into his jeep, his phone went off.

"Hello?" Stiles answered without looking at the caller I.D

"Stiles."

"Yo Scott, you okay." Scott's voice sounded ragged like it was hard to breathe.

"I need you to pick me up." Stiles immediately began driving off to where Scott told him he was at.

"I'm right around the corner Scott, i'll be there in 5."

Scott was lying on the floor, in pain his clothes were ripped and his hands were bloody, thank god he was wearing a helmet or else he would receive head damage.

Scott's werewolf healing was kicking in and that allowed him to at least crawl.

As Scott was about to attempt to get up two pairs of feet began walking towards him.

"This is the so called True Alpha?" One of the men said.

One of the guys kneed down next to Scott and drew out his claws.

"This is just way to easy." One of the men said eyes glowing Bluish-Grey.

Just as he was about to slash Scott, Stiles jeep pulled up resulting in the two supernatural creatures jumping out of the way.

Stiles immediately grabbed his bat out of the passenger seat and ran out to Scott.

"Aye Scott, get up." Stiles helped Scott get up from the ground with his aluminium bat up in case anyone came out, he learned his lesson months ago about having a wooden bat.

Stiles got Scott into the car and than ran to his car door like he was being chased.

"Don't worry buddy we are out of here." Stiles said getting in and putting the car in reverse.

When Stiles looked in the mirror he saw the two guys behind him.

"Ohhh no this is bad...this is very bad." Stiles gulped before stomping on the peddle.

"Alright Scotty you might wanna hang on for this one."

Stiles closed his eyes and crashed into something, when Stiles opened his eyes the two figures were holding his car into place.

"Oh...damn we're gonna die...oh damn."

Just as Stiles gave up hope a figure came out of no where and took the two guys out.

Stiles was still holding on to the breaks, resulting in him driving so far out into the street that he almost drove into the forest across the street.

"I don't know what just happened but we're out of here." Stiles drove off as soon as he realized that he was on the road.

The duo got up from being knocked down eyes glowing and fangs out as they looked towards the figure that knocked them down.

The figure walked out of the shadows eyes blazing red, revealing to be none other than Deucalion.

"Boys, i believe you have some teenagers to catch."

The two guys looked at each other before taking off towards the direction of the car.

"You okay buddy." Stiles asked once they got at a reasonable distance.

"Speed up." Scott said looking up.

"What...Why?" Stiles looked in the mirror and saw the two Males running towards them.

"Okay now i see why." Stiles said.

Scott noticed how close the two guys were and how close the vet was.

"Take a left." Scott said looking towards Stiles.

"What, why?" Stiles asked.

"Because we're close to the vet and if we get there, the place will be filled with mountain ash and they won't be able to get in."

"Okay than." Stiles flicked the switch that says the car is turning right.

"What are you doing!" Scott yelled

"Trust me." was all Stiles said.

The two guys sped up thinking if they got to the right turn before they did, they would finally finish what they started.

Just as the guys got to the right side ready to take on Stiles jeep, Stiles took a left.

"See why you should trust me?" Stiles looked over to Scott with a huge grin.

Scott didn't look at Stiles, he just sat there looking like he was about to pass out.

"I don't think they're following us." Stiles said looking back.

"Just head to the vet, trust me." Scott looked to Stiles with the same grin that he had.

As Stiles and Scott drove off the two supernatural creatures just watched them with anger written all over their face.

"Damn it Jake, they got away." The younger one with messy black hair said.

"Calm down Adam, we'll get them." Jake responded, he was slightly taller and more mature looking than Adam and he had spiky blonde hair.

Both guys were wearing black jeans, black boots, and leather jackets. "We won't be able to catch them, you heard them they're going to be guarded with mountain ash." Adam pointed out.

"It's okay, we have someone else to visit this way anyways." Jake looked down the street with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Derek and Braeden were spooning on Derek's couch and than out of nowhere his house alarm went off.<p>

Derek and Braeden both got up from the couch looking at the door getting ready to fight. Derek got into a fighting stance while Braeden pulled out her pistol.

"You ready super wolf?" Braeden looked at Derek while loading her pistol.

"Ready." Derek's eyes began glowing blue as the door opened.

"Excuse me does this house belong to Derek H-whoa!" The spiky haired blonde pretended to be threatened by them.

"Dudes, what's up with the guns."

"Why did you break in to my house?" Derek asked eyes back to normal.

"Wait...why do you smell like that." Derek didn't know what the smell was, but he knew it wasn't human.

Jake turned around to run out but as soon as he turned Derek was there.

Derek put his hands on Jake's shoulder "I asked you a question."

"Don't touch me!" Jake grabbed Derek's wrist with one hand and his neck with the other than threw Derek over too the large window. Derek landed about an inch a way from the window, much to his relief.

Just as Braeden shot at Jake, Adam leaped out the door and pushed him and his brother too the ground.

Adam got up eyes glowing, his eyes went from blueish-grey too full on grey.

"You tried to kill my brother, i will destroy you nice and-" Adam's rambling got cut off as Braeden shot him in the chest.

Adam looked at his wound and sniffed it "Wolfs bane?" Adam began laughing like an evil maniac causing Braeden to look at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but...I'm not a werewolf." Adam walked up too Braeden ready to slash until he was suddenly thrown across the room.

Malia roared at Adam with her fangs out and eyes glowing it's natural blue.

Adam got up and ran at Malia as she did him.

Stiles arrived at the clinic and turned off his engine.

"You need any help getting out?" Stiles turned to his friend hoping to help him anyway possible.

"No...no i got it, i'm pretty much healed now." Scott got out of the car Stiles tailing behind him.

"You know they're not following us right?" Stiles asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's safe to go home."

"I need to talk to Deaton, those guys...their eyes were different." Scott responded.

"Different? what do you mean different?" Stiles was really curious the only colored eyes he's seen were yellow, blue, red, orange, and green. What other colors could their possibly be?

"They were blue but, they were like almost grey and it looked like if you put blue and grey together to form one color."

Scott and Stiles walked into clinic instantly being greeted by Deaton.

"What brings you two here?" Deaton had his usual soft smile on.

"Hey Doc we were just wondering, what do you know about glowing bluish-grey eyes?"

"What do you mean like, glowing ones?" Deaton asked.

"No dog eyes." Stiles stated sarcastically.

Scott rolled his eyes and continued talking to Deaton "So do you know what we're dealing with?"

"I'm not fully sure but, i think what you're dealing with is were tigers."

Stiles and Scott both held shocked expressions. "Were-What!?" Stiles yelled.

"Were ti-" Deaton was immediately cut off by Stiles.

"I heard you it's just...wow, next your going to tell me there's were cheetahs." Stiles looked up slightly chuckling, but judging by the looks of Scott and Deaton who knew their actually were were cheetahs.

"I swear if there's vam-" Scott and Deaton both gave Stiles a dumbfounded look.

"Don't get crazy Stiles." Scott said.

Derek looks up from his position on the ground and sees Jake walking up to him. Jake's eyes glow a fierce gray like his brothers, no longer the blueish-gray color that was previously seen.

Just as Jake was about attack Derek, Braeden began shooting at him with a shot gun. The couch cushion was flipped inside out revealing that Braeden hid her gun there, and in the back ground Malia and Adam are seen duking it out.

Jake manages to dodge everyone of Braedens shots, and right as he goes to attack Derek gets up and punches Jake in the back.

Jake turns around, flicks out his claws and slashes at Derek.

Derek manages to dodge Jake's slash grabbing his arm and kick flips off of him.

"You know, despite me being in my underwear i can still put up a good fight." Derek says with a smirk.

Malia slashes at Adam, which he easily dodges he knocks her hand away and punches her square in the stomach. Malia clutches her stomach in pain and Adam proceeds with punching her in the face sending her flying back.

"Weak...just like the so called alpha and the little human." Adam states with a evil smile.

At the mention of her alpha and boyfriend Malia get's up and roars at Adam, her fangs and claws come out once again along with her eyes glowing the steel blue color.

Malia lunges at Adam causing him to fall and her to land on top of him. Malia continues scratching Adam in the chest before deciding to repeatedly punch him.

Adam puts his feet up bending half way and kicks Malia over his head.

Adam gets up with an angry expression pointing at his black tee shirt. "This my favorite shirt!"

"Oh please, everyone has that shirt." Malia stated, while getting in a fighting stance.

Adam roars once again and takes off towards Malia.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the difference between werewolves and were tigers?" Stiles asked, Scott, Stiles, and Deaton were in a circle.<p>

"Well for one the eye color, were tigers have grey eyes, i've also seen some with bronze colored eyes and blue but that's... all i know." Deaton answered looking down.

"I know that look...that's the i know exactly how bad this is and i don't want to tell you look." Stiles pointed at Deaton as he said this.

"I don't know much..." Deaton responded.

"It's funny how you always say you don't know much and you always know how bad it is...it's funny." Stiles gave a sarcastic smile towards Scott.

"I know you're trying to protect us." Scott looked at Deaton with a serious face. "But you have to tell us everything you know."

Just as Deaton was going to explain, a howl was heard and Scott knew it was Derek.

Without saying a word Scott left the vet and ran to the loft.

Stiles and Deaton both ran out the clinic with Stiles yelling Scott's name. "Scott, Scott wait!"

"You need to get to him, you need to save him because these guys are..."

"Hold on wait." Stiles phone went off and a text from Malia was sent. _Being attacked by something. different sent from me and Scott come now. At Derek's loft._

Stiles replied with an okay whilst telling her that there's a difference between sent and scent.

"I gotta go see you later." Stiles hurried to his jeep tripping, but immediately got up, into the car, and drove off.

"Wait Stiles they're...way stronger than werewolves." Deaton tried to say but Stiles already drove off.

Malia slashed at Adam, which he dodged and pushed her to the ground.

As soon as Malia got up, Adam kicked her and sent her hitting into one of Derek's walls.

Before Malia could even get up, Adam grabbed her and threw her by the door.

"Like i said...favorite shirt!"

Derek swung at Jake which he easily blocked, he picked up Derek by the neck and slammed him down. Than he continued to repeatedly punch Derek in the face.

As soon as Jake flicked out his claws he was shot in the back by Braeden,

Jake turned around looking more monstrous than every. His side burns were longer and thicker than the wolves, his eyes looked animalistic and was a darker shade of grey.

He roared at Braeden causing her to shoot at him in the chest.

Jake ran up to Braeden with ridiculous speed and pinned her to the wall by the throat. "Your really starting to piss me off."

Malia attempted to get up to help Braeden, but was immediately kicked in the stomach by Adam.

Everything was interrupted by a loud howl causing everyone to look towards the door.

Scott let out the loudest roar seen to date, his eyes were a menacing red and his face was more monster like than ever. The white part of his eyes were now black (Same look as the one in season 4 episode 10.)

Just as everyone turned too Scott another howl was heard by the window in the loft.

Everyone turned to look by the loft window, only to be greeted by a blue eyed black wolf.

The two were tigers looked in between Scott and Derek with a look that read i'm ready to fight but i'm scared.

Scott jumped across the loft to where Derek was.

Both wolves stared at opposing tigers ready for a battle.

"We can take them." Adam whispered to his brother.

Malia and Braeden joined Scott and Derek awaiting the tigers move.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jake looked to his brother than back to the pack. "We'll be back."

Scott face went from the monstrous werewolf to his original werewolf face.

As the tigers began walking out the loft,right before the stairs Stiles came in with a mad expression.

"Don't you ever touch my girl!" Stiles swung at Adam and knocked him to the ground.

Stiles went to the opposite side of the loft, now on the same side of the pack but in front.

"Now leave! and don't come back!" Jake glowed his grey eyes at Stiles, before noticing Scott walking up with glowing red eyes.

Jake picked up his brother and walked out the loft.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive spaz." Derek said, now back to human form.

"Oh thanks." Stiles answered in a relieved tone.

"To be honest i was really scared and-" Stiles sentence was cut off by seeing a naked Derek in front of him.

"Oh dude come on! at least put some clothes on." Stiles flailed his arm around gesturing to his "parts" and covered his face.

Scott and Malia looked to Derek and put their hands over their face when they noticed him.

"We should probably head out." Scott grabbed Malia and Stiles and proceeded to head out.

Derek went to put on his shorts but was stopped by Braeden.

Braeden gave Derek a seductive smile "Keep them off."

* * *

><p>Stiles, Scott and Malia were walking too the car when Liam came up.<p>

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"What do you mean." Scott looked at Liam with confusion on his face.

"I heard you howl."

"Oh, we appreciate your help Liam but i took care of it." Stiles smiled at Liam thinking he was the reasons the tigers left.

"You?" Liam started laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yes me, tell him Scott."

"Um yeah...he was the reason."

Scott's heart beat skipped and that told Liam all he needed to know. "Okay, can you give me a ride? i kinda ran here thinking it was an emergency."

"Sure, hop in." Stiles opened the door and hit himself in the head, falling on his butt.

"Don't...even think about laughing Dunbar." Just as they were all ready to get in Brett came right in front of the car.

"Who's that?" Malia asked as Scott and Liam shared confused glances.

"That's Brett." Liam answered. "He's part of Satomi's pack." Scott finished.

Scott got out the car and Brett stepped up. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you howl...i figured with all the help you provided for me, the least i could do was return the favor." Brett looked like her genuinely wanted to help.

"Thanks but, we got it."

"Thanks to me!" Stiles added head popping out the window.

"Do you need a ride?" Scott thought that, that should be a given since Brett came all the way to the loft to help.

"No." with that response Brett took off to the direction he came from.

"What was that about?" Stiles turned to look at Scott once he got in the car.

"He wanted to help." Scott looked at where Brett had taken off too.

"I don't buy it." Liam looked mad and said nothing else.

"Well let's head home then." Stiles drove off ready to bring everyone home.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnd that's where i'm ending it. I had to split this into more than one part because otherwise it would be to long. A lot of things will happen in the second part, especially things like Scott getting his bike pack, i am not leaving it in the forest. So yeah hope you enjoy part two should be up in a week or two so stay tuned. One more thing expect one of the main characters to not be a main role in the story, (Either Kira, or Lydia.) but good news expect old characters too return for example Ethan, Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Jennifer and Gerard. three out of those six will definitely return so stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Creatures of the Night part 2

**Here is part 2, as i am sure your aware i had to split this into more than one part because i didn't want it to be to long. But once i'm done with episode 2 i will put all parts of episode 1 into 1 chapter. I hope you enjoy R&R.**

* * *

><p>Episode 1 part 2: Creatures of the Night<p>

Scott woke up the next morning to text message.

It was from Kira. _Hey Scott, ready to pick me up? So excited for my first day of senior year._

At the mention of picking up Kira, Scott stormed up remembering he left his bike in the forest.

Scott pulled on a pair of brown jeans, a shirt and quickly grabbed a jacket.

As soon as Scott got to the bottom of stairs a thought came to him "Right, hair, teeth, etc." Scott quickly ran up the stairs to finish getting ready.

Adam and Jake are seen leaving the school office. "We are now officially high school students." Jake turned to his brother with a smile.

"You think think this plan will work?" Adam knew that they had to take out the pack, but he wasn't sure if that was the right approach.

"Of course it will, come on let's head to the lacrosse field."

Brett walked up to the spot the two tigers were previously at, obviously eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Come on Brett let's head to your next class." Morrell walked passed him and headed to his class.

"Uhhh right, thanks for escorting me to my next class." To be honest Brett was a little annoyed, he did not need to be taken to class he had told them he could get there on his own but Ms. Maryland or whatever the hell her name was insisted against it.

"No problem, i changed your first period so you could be in the class with your supernatural buddy Liam." Brett stopped walking a little shocked that this human, knew about him and Liam.

* * *

><p>Scott ran up to the forest as fast as he could catching a glimpse of his bright green bike a mile back.<p>

He expected his bike to be all beaten, and dirty but to his surprise it never looked better.

"Like what i did with it?" Deucalion came face to face with Scott wiping his hands with a dirty towel.

Scott's eyes burned red at the sight of Deucalion. "What are you doing here?" Scott's voice laced with hatred and confusion at the sight of him.

"Can't an old man stop by and return the favor for getting his eyesight back?" Deucalion had his usual expression on, no telling if he was telling the truth or lying.

Scott's phone went off again, another text from Kira. _Where are you? You know school starts in twenty minutes right?_

_On my way. _Scott replied "Look i got to go, thanks for fixing up my bike but i really got to go." Scott revved up the engine and drove off.

"See you around Scott, trust me you'll see me sooner than you think."

Stiles and Malia walked to the field when they got to the school, they were Immediately surprise to see the were tigers on the field making every shot into the net.

Liam was only able to catch about one shot before walking up to Stiles and Malia. "What's going on, on the field? How are all those shots getting past me?"

"Those are the were tigers." Stiles blew out a breath immediately pulled out his phone and called Scott.

On the third ring Scott finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Scott, where the hell are you? We have a serious problem."

Scott was on his motorcycle balancing between riding his bike and talking on the phone.

"I'm on the way to pick up Kira, remember we...kinda left my bike in the forest."

"Well you need to get your ass down here now! the were tigers are here!" Stiles yelled into the phone.

"What!" at the mention of the were tigers Scott dropped his phone while riding at fast speed on the motorcycle.

Scott looked up in annoyance "Of course...i had a Stiles moment."

"Scott! Scott!" When Stiles noticed the line went dead he put his phone in his pocket and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

Malia leaned over to Stiles ear and whispered "Maybe you shouldn't yell that out loud."

Liam nodded with a nervous look on his face.

"Ummm, we're part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Liam and Malia looked down slightly embarrassed

"So yeah, we're going to go inside." Stiles pulled Malia and Liam heading into the school but was stopped by the coach.

"Stilinski! Liam! get your asses on the field!"

"Alright, but uhhh i kinda need Liam and Malia to come with me to gear up." Stiles cursed at himself after realizing how wrong that sounded.

"Why would you need those to two go with you to-ohhhhh." The whole field including the people in the bleachers stared at them and than began laughing.

"No not like that!...it's just...i need...it's kind of important and-and ummm." Stiles started rambling with his words now completely nervous.

"I'll just go get my stuff." Stiles said awkwardly walking into the school.

Malia and Liam were left dealing with the awkward situation alone. "I'll be on the field." Liam walked to the field leaving Malia standing by herself.

Malia was blushing badly, she knew about life a whole lot better and she never felt as awkward as she did now. "Um, i'm gonna go to the bathroom. Going to!" Malia quickly corrected what she said than walked into the school.

Scott pulled up to Kira's drive way, much to Kira's happiness "Where have you been?"

"You weren't answering my texts, i was starting to get nervous." Kira pulled on her helmet quickly as she said this.

Scott showed Kira his phone before realizing something "You were worried about me?" Scott pulled up his helmet and smiled at her.

Kira immediately started blushing and got nervous "Yeah...i mean anything could have happened... i didn't think you were cheating on me or anything...i mean i'm not paranoid or something...nope...not me."

Scott smiled at Kira again before pulling on his helmet and driving to the school.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Malia were in the school, looking through the window that shows the lacrosse field.<p>

"You should probably go on the field, coach will be very angry if you're not on the field before class." Malia said looking to Stiles.

"When is he not mad?" Stiles chuckled to himself before continuing on with the conversation "Besides there's no point, class starts in like ten minutes."

"Hey." Scott walked up to Stalia, which was Kira's ship name for them with Kira right next him.

"Thank god your here."

"I saw coach looking for you, is everything all right?" Scott asked.

Stiles face went from serious to freaked in the blink of an eye.

"He's not coming this way is he!?" Stiles looked forward and back constantly.

"Calm down he's at his office." Scott slightly chuckled before realizing they had a problem "So the tigers are here?"

"Yep, right there on the field."

The tigers throw every ball, each going past Liam and making him look bad.

"I say, as soon as they head inside the building we attack." Malia looked at the pack for confirmation of her plan.

"But where at school." Kira looked between Malia and the boys knowing that it was a bad idea.

The bell rung signaling the school was officially starting.

"Look school's starting, we'll think of something but in the mean time no one confronts them and no one attacks them okay." Scott directed the last statement to Malia.

With a nod everyone went to their first period Scott and Malia had a class together and Stiles and Kira had a class together.

Five minutes before the bell rang Liam had went into the locker room and changed heading to class right as the bell rang.

Liam walked into class and was angry to see Brett sitting in one of the seats.

Liam's eyes flashed yellow before noticing the girl next to him.

She was beautiful with his enhanced hearing he heard her ask Brett who he was before getting interrupted by Mason motioning him over to a seat.

"Hey Mason." Liam sat down by his best friend ready for his first day.

"You know i don't know much about this supernatural stuff but... i'm pretty sure you aren't suppose to make your eyes glow in front of the class." Mason was now caught up with all this supernatural stuff and he was not going to let his friend get in danger.

"It was that obvious?" Liam asked putting his head down.

"Oh yeah."

Deucalion walked through the supernatural hall in Eichen House with one of the doctors next to him.

"Are you sure you want go in there alone? I don't advise you going in there by yourself." The doctor asked making sure that's the decision they're going with.

"I'll be fine, but thanks lad."

The Eichen House doctor pressed a button by the door and that allowed Deucalion to step into the room with Peter and Dr. Valack.

Peter shot up at the sight of Deucalion walking in the room.

"So the demon wolf has decided to return to Beacon Hills."

"Right you are Peter." Deucalion bent down and whispered in Peter's ear so the doctors wouldn't hear him.

"But, i have a plan to get you out of here. Both of you." Deucalion looked at Valack with an evil smile.

"So... hears what we do."

Liam looked diagonally towards Brett and the new girl.

"What is he even doing here?" Mason was staring at Brett not hearing what Liam just said."

"Really Mason?" Mason looked up completely back to reality.

"What?'

"Didn't really take you for the werewolf type." Liam chuckled as the bell rang.

As Mason and Liam were heading out the new girl walked up to them.

"Hi! i'm Alicia." She smiled widely and extended her hand out.

"Uhhh i'm uhhh." Liam couldn't think of what to say resulting in him dragging out uhhh."

"I'm Mason." Mason shook her hand before continuing. "And this Liam." Mason put his hands on his shoulder after talking.

"Soooo Liam, i was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? maybe even today?" Liam's eyes went wide. He turned to his best friend and smiled before returning his gaze to Alicia.

"Yes, totally today sounds perfect."

"Great." Alicia smiled at Liam then wrote her number on a piece of paper.

"I'll see you tonight." Alicia smiled at the boys and waved bye.

"See you guys around."

"Dude you can't go out with her tonight." Mason spoke once she left.

The boys walked out the classroom and continued talking. "Why not?" Liam asked.

"Because it's a full moon tonight." Liam stopped in his tracks remembering it was that time of the month.

* * *

><p>Derek was in the sheriff station explaining what happened the other night.<p>

"Were Tigers." The sheriff stated with an unbelievable look on his face.

"Wow..."

"They are way stronger and more dangerous then us according to Deaton, so be careful." Derek left the station leaving the sheriff to stay as shocked as ever.

"What's next vampires?"

Derek walked in his loft and saw weapons spread out everywhere.

"What's with all the equipment?" Derek asked taking off his jacket.

"Tonight is the full moon, since this is when both you guys will be at full power they'll probably try to attack tonight." Braeden loads her shot gun up with two barrels.

"We'll be ready." Braeden loaded her shot gun with one hand preparing for the battle.

Liam was sitting on the school stairs alone, looking down sadly.

Scott walked by the stairs and noticed Liam. He furrowed his brow and walked up to him.

Scott slowly sat down next to Liam and began talking to him "You alright Liam?"

"Yeah, i'm alright...it's nothing." Liam gave Scott a fake smile and Scott knew that he wasn't being honest.

"Look Liam you can tell me anything, i'm here for you man." Liam looked at Scott for the first time as more than an alpha, he looked at him like a friend.

"I told this girl i like that i would hang out with her tonight, but i...forgot it was the full moon." Scott looked at Liam remembering that his first full moon was similar.

"If you want my advice, i say tell her you can't go. Trust me i made the same mistake sophomore year and ended up leaving my date at the party alone because i was shifting."

"Alright, thanks for the advice Scott." Liam gave genuine smile this time.

Scott smiled back, patting Liam on the back and getting up to walk away "See ya tonight Liam."

"Come on coach!" Coach had put Stiles in the one position Stiles did worse than terrible in, goalie.

"This is your punishment Stilinski, be happy i didn't bench you for the season." Coach blew his whistle in Stiles face and walked away.

"One day i am going to grab that whistle and-" Stiles thoughts were interrupted by the two were tigers in front of him.

Both boys whispered to each other while looking to the right. Malia, both boys had their eyes dead on Malia probably planning on doing something very evil Stiles thought very.

One of the tigers took off in the direction of Malia since she was heading in the school.

"Stiles, you should probably get your girlfriend i saw those two hotties over there staring her down." Danny said walking up.

"Danny! oh thank god your here, i meed you to take my position for a moment."

"But i need t-" Danny started talking only to be interrupter by Stiles.

"Thanks Danny i'll be right back." Stiles jogged towards the school ready to protect his girl.

Stiles ran into the school for a few minutes before stopping at one of corners and seeing Malia by the wall with Jake standing close to her smiling, really close.

Stiles watched them talk for a few more seconds and then Jake leaned in and kissed Malia. Something inside of Stiles flared up as anger poured out of his body, Stiles was about to beat the living shit out of this were tiger but was stopped by Scott as soon as he was heading to them.

"Stiles are you alright man." Scott put a hand on Stiles sensing the anger radiating off of him.

"He kissed her Scott."

"What? Who? Where?" Scott looked around the school and then his eyes landed on Malia slapping Jake.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Stiles."

Jake rubbed his cheek after being slapped hella hard by Malia.

"What are you doing!?" Malia was furious, she was dating Stiles she can't be kissing anyone else.

"I have a boyfriend." Malia continued.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Malia was about to respond but couldn't, if there was one thing she learned after integrating back into society is not to kiss anyone if your seeing someone else.

"It was an accident..." Malia answered looking like she had done the worst thing in the world.

"Well so is this." Jake leaned in again but was stopped by Malia.

"Stop!" Jake grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall, getting ready to kiss her again.

Scott ran up to Jake and threw him across the hall way. Jake skidded on the ground eyes glowing Blueish-Grey but pulled back his inner tiger once he saw a few students crowding up.

"Why did you do that!?" Jake played it off like an innocent student.

"Mr. MCcall." The principle started "Causing mischief on the first day?"

Scott gave an annoyed look knowing he would get detention.

* * *

><p>Adam and Jake were walking in the woods, it was beginning to get dark outside and the moon started rising.<p>

Adam and Jake stopped in their tracks when they heard a snapping twig and another heart beat.

"Who's there!" Adam yelled, he wasn't scared if the wolves wanted to fight already then he would be ready.

Adam and Jake came face to face with glowing red eyes.

"Did you finish them?" A feminine voice asked.

"No we-" Adam was interrupted as soon as he started.

"WHY!" The females yell turned into a roar.

Both boys wouldn't admit it, but boy were they scared.

"There was an alpha, a full fledged werewolf... and a coyote so we're going to do it ton-."

"A coyote?" The women interrupted for the second time.

"Yeah why?" Jake asked.

"I um... gotta make a stop." The female took off into the shadows never once showing her face.

"Well that was scary." Adam whispered.

Stiles and Malia were in Stiles room sitting around. Stiles was sitting in his chair and Malia was on his bed.

"Stiles i know I've said it like...five times already but i am so sorry that me and Jake kissed." Malia felt awful about the situation she wished she could take it back.

"It's Jake and i... and it's okay, i know he forced you to do it." Stiles whispered to himself that he probably deserved it but Malia didn't here.

"I still feel bad about it." Stiles smiled at Malia and gave her a chaste kissed.

"It's okay, i promise." Malia smiled at Stiles and then the sheriff walked in.

"Hey guys." Sheriff greeted.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Mr. Stilinski." Over summer Malia and John got to form a bond, they were really close."

"I told you Malia you can call me John." Malia smiled at John resulting in him smiling back.

"So... what do you two think about Melissa and i going on a date?"

Malia and Stiles mouths went wide and smiles formed on their face.

"That's awesome dad!" Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't want his dad and Scott's mom together.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Malia said still smiling.

"We've been talking it over for a while now, she makes me happy and i couldn't see myself spending my life with anyone else." John knew that Stiles and Scott wanted them together since they were 14 and he knew Stiles saw Melissa as a mom, he couldn't think of anyone better.

"And since you guys are both really old you could die happy!" Malia blurted.

"Right we are old..." Sheriff looked down thinking and than gave the kids a smile. "See ya guys later."

The sheriff walked out the room getting ready for his date.

"Malia, you've been doing an amazing job with saying what you say correctly." Stiles started once his dad left.

"But you probably shouldn't call people old it, makes them feel bad."

Malia's face turned from happy to sad after hearing this."I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-."

"It's fine, you said sorry enough today." Stiles reassured, Malia hadn't realize how bad that sounded until it was to late.

"We should probably get ready for the full moon." Malia got up and Stiles face widened.

"Oh no, the full moons tonight, the night of their date."

Malia and Liam had both gotten good at controlling themselves the past full moons but the pack rather be safe then sorry.

With the tigers on loose who knows what'll happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, i finally got to finishing this haha. I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter yet but i hope it turns out okay, not much happened in this chapter but next chapter will be the 3rd and final month and it will be a full moon so stay tuned.<strong>


	3. Creatures of the Night part 3

**Here is the third and final part for** **episode 1. It's been a blast writing this story so, i hope you enjoy! Oh by the way the italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Episode 1 part 3: Creatures of the Night<p>

Malia ran up to Lydia's boat house where Scott and Liam were waiting.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked when Malia came to a stop.

"He needs to be here!" Scott and Malia looked at Liam with confusion to his sudden yell.

"For Malia..." Liam quickly reassured. Liam wouldn't admit it but every full moon, it was Stiles that kept him in control. Without Stiles who knows what will happen?

"He's heading to the police station, your parents are going on a date." Malia pointed to Scott which caused him to smile. "...and tonight is a full moon." Scott's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Stiles just doesn't want anything to happen." Malia finished.

"Alright well let's get ready." Scott pulled Liam and Malia into the house awaiting the full moon.

Scott wanted to make sure the adults were okay, but unfortunately his phone broke.

* * *

><p><em>Scott, Stiles, Liam, Malia, Kira and Lydia were all in the lake house a week before school started.<em>

_"Are you sure Lydia?" Scott asked, the whole pack was shocked to hear that she was leaving beacon hills._

_"You don't have to go." Stiles said stepping up. He no longer had feelings for the girl in front him, but it still hurt to see her leaving._

_"I'm going, i'm just going to spend a semester in London with Jackson." Everyone looked down, sad to see their friend go._

_"Please don't be sad guys, you're going to make me cry." Lydia already booked her flight so there was no turning back but, seeing her best friends sad was going to make her cry._

_"You're going to make us cry." Stiles chuckled. He pulled Lydia into a hug followed by everyone else._

_"Whenever you guys need to use the lake house it's yours okay?" Everyone pulled back and nodded at Lydia._

_"One howl for the road?" Lydia smiled as the pack all let out howls everyone's eyes, except Stiles and Lydia glowing their respective colors._

Stiles ran into the sheriff station after remembering that tonight was a full moon.

As Stiles was looking around in the station he noticed deputy Parrish. "Hey Parrish have you seen my dad?"

"No, i think he said he was going on a date with Scott's mom." Over the past few months the pack has been able to get quite acquainted with the deputy. Especially surrounding what supernatural creature he was, what was he again Stiles thought.

"Well i know that, i mean do you know where?" Before Jordan could reply agent McCall piped in.

"Those two are on a date?" Mr. McCall's tone sounded angry and slightly jealous.

"Uhhhh yeah i think." The situation felt awkward for Stiles, like really awkward.

"You know what, i think i'm just gonna go-"

"Wait, i would love to give you a ride to those two." Agent McCall said.

"Ohhh no it's fine, i have my jeep."

"Where are they exactly?" McCall asked.

"With all due respect sir, that's none of your business." That's one thing Stiles loved about Jordan, he had his dad's back big time.

"Is that so?" McCall asked.

While those two began bickering at each other Stiles managed to send a text to his father telling him to stay home tonight. Stiles had no idea why he didn't just text him in the first place.

Stiles tried to sneak out after sending the text but only got about 5 ft. away before bumping into something. Everyone whipped their heads to where the boy was after he had made a loud ruckus. "...Sorry."

Stiles walked out too his jeep not noticing that Derek was outside too.

Just as Stiles was about to open the door Derek appeared in front of him. "Where's your dad?"

"Oh wow!" Stiles stumbled back at the sudden sight of Derek.

"Okay, you really need to learn to make more noise." Stiles yelled flailing his arms around.

"He knows how to make a lot of noise in bed." Braeden added, walking up to the two.

Stiles gave the two a disgusted look before going back to the conversation.

"My dad's on a date with Scott's mom-"

"You let him out on a FULL MOON!?" Derek immediately yelled.

"Yeah, i totally let my dad go out when he could get slaughtered by werewolves and were tigers. Absolutely Derek." Stiles sarcastically answered.

"Well?" Derek pressed well.

"Well what?" Stiles shot back annoyed with the wolf.

"Where the hell is he?" Derek stepped close to Stiles eyes glowing blue.

"Whoa whoa hey." Stiles yelled stumbling back.

"I don't know okay? i texted him and told him to get home."

Before Derek could respond a roar echoed through the sky.

"What the hell was that." The roar was loud and mighty. Whoever it was wanted everyone to know they were there.

"The tigers." Braeden answered hopping in Derek's car.

"Are you two coming?"

"I'll be behind you guys." Stiles got in his car heading to the lake house.

"Where's that idiot going?" Derek didn't know where Stiles was going but decided to follow him anyways.

Scott was chaining Liam up when the roar was heard. Liam's eyes glowed at the sound of the roar.

"We should be out there stopping them." Liam said.

"Not until both of you have full control of your shift." Scott answered.

"No one leaves okay?" Scott looked over to Malia who nodded at him.

Malia looked at the moon eyes glowing. "Stiles where are you."

Derek caught up to Stiles and honked once he was side by side with Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes and rolled the window down. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"It's a full moon, i'm going to make sure Malia and Liam are all right." Stiles yelled back eyes never leaving Derek.

"Derek look!" Braeden turned Derek's attention to the road where Jake was waiting.

"Stiles look out!" Derek yelled.

When Stiles looked at the road Jake moved to the side and punched Stiles car sending it spinning into the woods.

"Ahhhh!" Stiles yells were soon stopped by him hitting a tree.

Malia looked up eyes glowing "Stiles!"

"Malia don't!" Scott yelled, but it was to late.

Malia roared and lifted up her arms causing the chains to break.

Liam looked up eyes glowing then proceeded to break loose like Malia.

Scott stepped in front of Malia but was soon thrown across the room by her.

Malia and Liam ran out of the house leaving Scott to lay on the floor shocked.

* * *

><p>Kira ran into her living room sword in hand. "Did you hear that howl?"<p>

Noshiko nodded before responding "Do you think it was your friends?"

"It was so fierce, i need to get to Scott."

Scott was running in the woods eyes blazing, unfortunately for him Malia and Liam decided to split up. Scott decided it was best for him to go after Malia since it would be easier to change her back and to help get Liam back.

Scott continued running as fast as he could, all he could see were blurs with every tree he had passed.

Scott caught sight of Malia and began running on all fours.

Malia was so lost in her wolf, all her and wolf could think of at the moment was save Stiles. She hadn't even heard the steps following her or the smell of her alpha.

When Malia was only a few feet away Scott leaped up and tried to tackle Malia. Scott missed Malia's body but was luckily able to grab her ankle causing her to trip.

Scott was faster then Malia resulting in him getting up and pinning her down before she could do anything.

Once Scott and Malia were face to face, Scott let out a loud roar transforming and showing Malia who's alpha.

Malia's bright blue eyes reverted back to their original brown as soon as the howl rung through her ears.

Malia shot up panicked "What happened, did i hurt someone?"

"No, but Liam might if we don't get to him." Scott got up and helped Malia up with him.

Just as he was about to take off, Kira ran up to the two.

"Kira?" Scott asked once she appeared.

"What's going on? i heard a howl and it sounded...really bad."

"The tigers are calling us, i need you to help find them they're somewhere in the woods. They hurt Stiles, Malia and Liam broke loose after hearing him and now i need to find Liam, can you look for Stiles for me?"

"Anything for you Scott." Kira said with a smile.

"Alright thanks i love you, see you later." Kira looked frozen at what her boyfriend said.

As soon as it was fully registered Kira smiled and ran off into the woods.

Before Scott took off he looked over to see Malia smiling at him.

"What?"

"You said you love her." Malia stated still smiling.

Scott's eyes widened as he smiled. "I did."

"Yep." Malia simply responded.

"No, i think i really love her." Scott stated happily.

"Mmmmhmmm."

After a few seconds of silence Malia spoke. "Scott."

Scott looked up still smiling as Malia continued "Liam."

"Right, let's go." Scott took off with Malia following close behind.

Liam ran through the woods in search for Stiles, almost immediately after splitting up with Malia, Liam got distracted by the smell of humans and wanted to attack.

a couple is walking through the woods with Liam lurking around ready to attack.

Once Liam was at a perfect spot, he jumped ready to attack but was tackled down by a fully transformed Brett.

"Liam, Liam stop." Brett yelled trying to get Liam back in control.

Liam kept squirming around showing no signs off calming down.

"LIAM!" Brett yelled.

Liam looked at his frenemy with calm eyes, eyes going from gold to blue.

When Brett looked up a teenager was staring at him, the two stared at each other for a while until the teenage boy took off into the woods dropping his license in the process.

Brett walked over to the license, picking it up and reading the name. "Theo?"

"Never heard of him before, but he smells like the rest of us."

Scott and Malia showed up just as Liam started to get up.

* * *

><p>Stiles slowly woke up from his knock out taking in his surrounding.<p>

Stiles looked around before slowly opening the door.

As soon as the door opened Stiles fell through and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Owwww." Stiles head shot up at the sounds of foot steps coming.

Stiles started looking around until his eyes landed on the bat in the passenger seat.

Stiles slowly pulled himself reaching for the bat, Stiles looked back when the foot steps got closer.

Stiles hands finally landed on the bat and when he turned around he came face to face with Kira "Ahhhh."

Kira covered her ears at Stiles scream.

"Oh." Stiles sighed out. "You have no idea how excited i am that it's just you."

Before Kira could respond Adam jumped on top of Stiles jeep making it shake.

"Well look what we have here."

Kira held up her sword eyes glowing orange, Stiles got behind her holding up his bat.

John and Melissa were at a restaurant eating dinner and laughing.

"You know Melissa i gotta say, it's been fun spending tonight with you." John said with a smile.

"I know, it's good to settle down after all this werewolf and supernatural nonsense."

"Melissa there's something i gotta tell you." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

Before John could show it to her his phone went off. "Just one second."

John had so many missed message, the last one being from Derek. **Get home, were tigers and werewolves on the loose.**

John sighed and put the black box back in his pocket. "I think we should cut this date short."

Melissa looked up confused until John showed her the text that was just sent. "Of course."

John had wanted to purpose to her after Malia told him how old they were, he figured it would be better to spend the rest of his life with someone he cared about.

Deucalion was heading down the hall ready to leave eichen house and bumping into a lady heading down the same hall he came from. "I'm sorry dear."

"It's fine." The women continued down the hall until she found the room she was looking for.

"Peter, Peter hale." Peter looked from the ceiling to the girl irritated.

"Do i know you?"

"I don't know, but you may know our daughter the were coyote." Peter's eyes widened and he immediately got up and stared down the women in front of him.

"Well well, if it isn't the desert wolf."

"Thank you Brett, if it wasn't for you Liam could have killed someone." Scott looked at Brett happy that the boy stopped his beta.

"It wasn't all me, Liam was the one who pulled back his wolf so he should be the one to be congratulated."

Liam looked up to Brett with a smile and then, like most of the past two days the moment was ruined by a howl.

"Did you hear that." Malia asked.

"It sounded like..." Liam's thoughts were soon answered by Scott.

"Derek." Scott said listening to the familiar howl.

Jake dropped kick Derek and sent him flying to the tree.

Derek let out a short howl as his back collided with the tree.

"Is that all you've got?" Derek got up once a thought came to him.

"No actually." Derek got up and slowly transformed into his black wolf form.

Derek howled at Jake which caused him to laugh. "That's cute, to bad this isn't a dog party."

"But let's see what barks out of you after i bite you with this." Jake jumped in the air and transformed until his full were tiger form. His transformation was similar to Peter's in season 1 except his fur was grey, his eyes were grey and he was slightly bigger.

Jake let out a enormous growl which led to Derek moving back wards.

Kira swung her sword at Adam which he dodged, Adam hit the sword down and hit Kira sending her into a tree.

Kira groaned from the pain of hitting the tree.

Adam looked over to Stiles with a devious smile "Aren't you the one who hit me with the bat?"

"Uhh, i mean, it was a." Stiles stumbled over his words as Adam slowly walked up to him.

Before Adam could do anything Malia jumped in front of Stiles and threw him in the air.

Adam looked at Malia from his position on the ground. "Well, well, well look who decided to show up."

Malia roared at Adam and took off towards him.

Adam swung at Malia which she easily dodged, Malia slashed up and clawed him in the chest. Malia kicked Adam in the chest and punched him in his left cheek causing blood to spurt out of his mouth.

"Yeah go baby go." Stiles encouraged Malia from behind her.

Malia through threw her fist at Adam, he hit her arm away and punched Malia sending her too the ground.

Kira got up and ran to Malia and Stiles did the same thing.

Stiles looked up and saw Adam slowly transforming into his tiger form similar to his brothers

Adam roared at the three causing all of their clothes to blow back by the force of the roar.

"Well that's terrifying." Malia and Kira nodded in agreement from each side of Stiles.

* * *

><p>Jake's teeth bit into the side of Derek and threw him into the air.<p>

Derek's let out a short yelp as he slid next to Braeden, who was shooting two guns at the tiger.

Jake moved his head once the bullet hit it and then slowly turned his head letting out a roar.

Jake ran up to Braeden on all fours ready to kill. Before Jake could land a claw on her Scott jumped in with his feet out hitting the tiger in the nose and sending it back.

Scott roared at Jake fully transformed. Brett and Liam soon jumped out in the werewolf forms standing on each side of Scott.

Jake ran at Scott on all fours, Scott slashed at Jake once he was only a few feet away from him but that didn't do much.

Jake bit into Scott's side and tossed him much like he did Derek. Scott wildly flipped in the air until he hit the ground tasting some blood in the process.

Liam looked at Scott and roared ready to take on Jake, Liam ran up to Jake and slashed but Jake through his body at him causing Liam to fly into the ground sliding on the rough concrete.

Brett rushed at Jake but was immediately tossed back slamming into Adam.

Adam roared at Brett and tossed him around much like his brother.

The monstrous tiger turned his sights back to the fox, coyote, and human ready to kill.

Malia roared ran towards Adam fully transformed. "Malia wait!" Stiles yelled.

Malia jumped on top of the beast and stayed on while the beast ran away shaking his body trying to get the girl off him.

It only took a few seconds for Adam to roughly throw Malia off him and start slashing at her.

Stiles yelled for Malia seeing the claw getting ready to finish her and before the claw could get anywhere on her skin Kira sliced the tiger with her sword.

The beast roared out in pain and collapsed on the ground transforming back to it's human form.

Jake looked over at his brother with anger in his animal eyes, and charged at Kira with all his strength.

Jake pounced on Kira and started biting and clawing at her.

Kira yelled once the beast was on top of her.

Scott heard the familiar voice and got up quickly, after seeing his girlfriend getting attacked by a giant tiger, Scott let out a loud roar and transformed into his monstrous form. His face got bigger, the white parts of his eyes turned black and he looked more monster like than ever.

Jake looked over at where the roar came from and simply snarled at Scott.

Scott ran at Jake and tackled him. Scott gained the upper hand and pinned Jake down, Scott was furiously slashing at the beast ready to rip out its neck.

Before Scott could rip out Jake's neck, he was flung into the air by the tiger under him.

Scott quickly recovered and ran at the tiger, and Jake ran at Scott on all fours.

Scott and Jake jumped in the air at the same time colliding with each other.

Scott landed on the ground on his feet slightly stumbling, Jake landed on his back sliding back from the brute force of Scott's strength.

Scott roared at Jake making him transform from his tiger form back to his human form.

"Why are you here!?" Scott asked, the two brothers just looked at each other without saying a word.

"ANSWER ME!" the tigers were frightened and started telling the pack why they were here.

Derek slowly put on all his clothes after recovering from being throw like a rag doll.

Braeden started taking Derek's clothes out of the car which deeply confused him.

"What are you doing with those?"

"They're naked, so i thought i'd give these clothes to them. Good thing we didn't take all your clothes out when we got back." Braeden responded.

"Still having trouble figuring out all your new powers?"

"Yeah but, i'm getting the hang of it." Braeden nodded and walked away.

"Hey, that's my favorite shirt." Braeden kept walking acting like she didn't here it.

Derek began walking after her until a smell caught his nose, Derek's eyes turned blue and he started running in to the woods. "I'll be back" Derek yelled.

"So basically what we're saying is we felt drawn here, and once we got here we were ordered to hunt down the true alpha by a women named the desert wolf."

Scott and Stiles looked towards Malia knowing that she was looked for her mom.

In the back ground a coyote with glowing red eyes looks at everyone then takes off in the woods.

"What did the desert wolf look like?" Malia asked.

"A lot like you actually." Jake answered.

"You know beautiful."

"Okay bye bye." Stiles immediately said.

"Leave and never come back or next time we won't hesitate to kill you." The tigers took off after being threatened by Scott.

"Well i guess they won't be need this." Braeden said with clothes in hand.

"Congratulations Derek they won't need your clothes after all." Braeden turned around only too see Derek was gone.

"Derek?"

* * *

><p>Jake and Adam were thrown to the ground by a women.<p>

"How could you tell them i was here!?" The women with glowing red eyes yelled.

"We were going to die!" Jake yelled from the floor on the preserves.

"You are now."

Jake grabbed on to his brother and threw him. "RUN!"

Jake got up and started fighting the desert wolf while Adam took off.

Jake swung at the coyote but she dodged it spinning pass him and ripping his throat out from behind.

"Bye bye tiger." Jake collapsed on the ground dead with blood flowing out of his neck.

Derek ran up to someone with his eyes glowing blue.

"Whoa hey! hey!" The young boy said, he was the same boy who witnessed Brett stopping Liam.

The young man kept his hands up and sighed realizing the Derek wasn't going to put his guard down.

"My name is Theo, i'm looking for a pack."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got this done haha, i am so sorry that this took me over a month i'm horrible. Next episode (3 parts.) will be titled The Desert Wolf. It'll be about Malia and Braeden tracking down Malia's mother and the pack dealing with the new werewolf in town. So stay tuned : ).<strong>


	4. Rundown

**This is just what to expect from my story, well part 1 of it. I'm currently in the process of writing the first part of my second episode so stay tuned for that. Here's to success!**

Episode 2: The Desert Wolf- Malia and Braeden go on search for her mother, and the rest of the pack deal with the new werewolf in town and the return of an old friend.

Episode 3: Burning Ambition- Parrish and Lydia discover more of Parrish's hidden abilities. Kate Argent returns to Beacon Hills seeking help from an old enemy and Derek learns more about what he can do as a wolf.

Episode 4: Condition Terminal- A young boy named Corey is being attacked at the hospital by his boyfriend Lucas and it's up to Scott, Liam, and Malia to stop him.

Episode 5: Canceled- Kira and Scott plan to go on a date which goes horribly wrong.

Episode 6: Advice- Valack gives the pack some scary information, Chris seeks help from the pack to stop his sister and her evil plan.

Episode 7: The Reveal- Parrish's supernatural identity is revealed. Malia finds out shocking news about Stiles resulting in her going with her mother.

Episode 8: Good and Bad- Scott tells his dad about the supernatural.

Episode 9: Ancient- Stiles and Lydia are kidnapped leaving the pack worried for their friend.

Episode 10: The Beginning- Two old friends return. Deucalion's plan is set into motion, leaving the fate of Beacon Hills uncertain.

**The title and description could change any moment.**

**Future episodes:**

Episode 11: Chaos- After all the supernatural creatures at eichan house are let loose, the pack tries to stop every supernatural creature they can.

Episode 14: Dark Path

Episode 19: Alpha Coyote

Episode 20: True Alpha


	5. The Desert Wolf part 1

**Alright guys here is episode 2! Thank you guys so much for the reviews/follows ****especially Shadow-wolf78 your awesome man! ****I hope you enjoy this : ). I noticed that a lot of people have read this, but not a lot have reviewed. So if you get the chance, even if you hate my story leave me a review.**

Episode 2 part 1: The Desert Wolf

* * *

><p>"...so Malia's not going to school today?" Scott asked pulling books out his lockers.<p>

"No she's uh looking for her mom." Stiles responded leaning on the locker near Scott's.

"Should we be out there looking with her..." Scott stopped after closing his locker by what he was hearing.

"No, she said she doesn't want to ruin our education because she knows how important it is to us." Stiles looked at Scott and noticed the face he was giving.

"Uh Scott, what's the matter?"

"Follow me." Scott went down the hall with Stiles following close behind.

Once they got down the hall Scott stopped. "Scott what's going- Lydia!?"

"Hey Stiles."

* * *

><p>Theo walked to another part of the loft leaving Derek and Braeden to talk alone.<p>

"You're not really keeping him here are you?" Braeden whispered.

"I don't know yet." Derek simply said.

Before Braeden could respond, Theo came back to the main room. "Ready."

"Ready for what?" Braeden asked, looking between the two.

"I'm applying him for Beacon Hills High."

"You can't just bring him to a school surrounded by supernatural creatures." Braeden stated getting up from the couch.

"Watch me." Derek shrugged bringing Theo with him.

Before Derek could open the door, Malia opened up the door coming face with the two wolves.

Malia's nose flared as she smelled the new wolf in the room, and Theo's did too.

Both the coyote and wolf's eyes turned blue ready to rip each other apart.

Before Malia or Theo could lay a hand on each other Derek came in between them putting his hands out.

"No fighting." Derek said. Malia and Theo's eyes never left each other both keeping their guard up. "Malia what are you doing here?"

"Who's he?" Malia asked not answering the question.

"A friend of mine." Theo looked over at Derek after hearing being called a friend.

Theo reverted his eyes back to their original color, feeling safe with Derek. "So what are you doing here?" Derek asked again.

"I came too... talk to Braeden." Malia said.

"Okay well we're on our way out. Don't be out of school to long." Derek walked out the loft with Theo close behind, Theo looked back again catching eye contact with Malia and walking out.

"I don't trust him." Malia spoke once the two wolves were gone.

"I don't either, so what did you need?" Braeden asked.

"I need your help...with finding my mother."

"What're you doing here?" Stiles asked pulling back from hugging Lydia.

"Well, i decided that this is my home, it wouldn't be the same without you guys." Lydia smiled.

Stiles and Scott both smiled after hearing this "Besides, Jackson has a girlfriend anyways."

Stiles smile suddenly fell after hearing this. "Oh so now that Jackson is dating someone else you decide to come back."

"Stiles it's not like-."

"No, you know what's funny. This is just like our friendship." Stiles started.

"Stiles just calm down." Scott tried.

"No! i-i mean honestly she never talked to either of us until Jackson dumped her." Lydia looked down and Stiles walked away.

Stiles walked down the hall and bumped into a wall.

Stiles made a hurt look at his shoulder but quickly went back to his mad expression after seeing Lydia.

"Don't mind him Lydia, he's probably just frustrated from the tigers we fought the other day." Scott reasoned.

"Tigers? Like weretigers?" Lydia asked.

"Yup." Scott nodded.

"Is there anything that isn't real?" Scott shrugged and walked away.

"Alicia wait!" Liam said following her.

"No your a flake, it's obvious you don't want to be with me." Alicia walked into the girls bathroom knowing that Liam wouldn't be able to get in.

"Having trouble." Kira smiled walking up to him.

"She thinks i just left, but the other day it was a full moon." Alicia put her ear to the door, checking if Liam was still there.

"Liam, you have to realize that, when it comes to girls canceling on here may be seen as you don't care about her."

"She probably feels like you don't even care about her."

"Oh, i had no idea." Liam softly responded.

"Want me to talk to her." Kira nervously smiled.

"Yes, would you really!" Liam asked excitedly.

"Of course, i'd be happy too." Liam and Kira both exchanged smiles.

"I'll meet you at lunch." Kira waved goodbye and walked in the bathroom.

"See ya."

Derek and Theo walked up the stairs of beacon hills high. "So, who was that girl back their?"

"Which one?" Derek pulled open the door and headed into the school.

"The hot one with short brown hair." Derek stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"That's my cousin." Theo looked up with a shy smile.

"Oh...sorry."

Derek turned around and opened the door to the principles office. "You ready?"

"Yeah." The young wolf nodded and headed into the office.

"So, Mr. Hale, your here to enroll..." The principle dramatically paused implying that he wants the boy to say his name.

"Uh Theo." The young man answered.

"Last name..."

Derek and Theo both looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Uh Hale." Derek answered.

"That's weird, there's no record of him."

"Can i go to class? i'm excited for my first day." Theo tried changing the subject and judging by the look of the principle, it worked.

"Absolutely, it's rare that a new student is eager to start his first day."

"Yeah well what can i say, i have some mutual friends to talk to." Theo smugly answered.

"And who might they be?"

"Scott, Stiles, you know the mischief bunch." Theo answered with a bright smile.

"Oh, well good luck with them." The principle gave an unimpressed look which caused Derek to smile.

"Look lunch time shall be here shortly so in the mean time why don't you just hang here until then."

"That sounds cool." Theo answered.

Malia and Braeden pulled up to preserves in Braeden's motorcycle.

Malia got off the bike and looked to Braeden. "So, any idea on how to find my mom?"

"I've been looking for her for years, even got kicked out of the U.S Marshal trying to find her."

"If we're going to find her it starts here." Braeden pointed to the woods to show what she was referring too.

"Since she's only been here for a few days i'm assuming she should be in the woods, so you need to sniff her out."

"What are you going to do?" Malia asked.

"Drive around and search, trust me we are not leaving here until we find your mother." Malia smiled at Braeden before turning around and heading into the woods.

* * *

><p>Kira walked into the lunch room and let out a girly scream once she saw Lydia.<p>

"It's true you are back!" Kira ran up to Lydia and gave her a hug which Lydia happily returned.

After Kira pulled back she looked over and saw Scott and Stiles sitting alone. "Why aren't we sitting with them?"

"I kind of... made Stiles mad." Kira looked confused so Lydia continued.

"I told him the reason i came back was cause i missed this place and that Jackson had a girlfriend anyways."

That was all she needed to hear Kira knew how Stiles must've felt. "Wow judging by the fact that Stiles loved you, you probably shouldn't have said that."

"I didn't mean for it to come out wrong." Kira saw Liam sitting down with the duo and got up.

"I'll be right back, i need to talk to Liam." Lydia nodded but quickly asked a question before she was gone.

"Where's Malia?" Kira didn't turn around to answer.

"She's out looking for her mom i believe."

"Hey guys." Kira smiled, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

Scott smiled ready to respond, until Liam interrupted him. "What did she say!"

"She want's to give you a second chance." Kira started.

As soon as she said that Liam brightened up. "She just said that you better not cancel again."

"Oh trust me i won't." Liam looked up and saw Mason.

"I'll see you guys later, thanks Kira." Liam smiled at Kira which she gracefully returned.

Everyone watched Liam and Mason talk for a little before both jumped up and down with smiles on their face.

"Well someones happy." Stiles laughed out.

"Definitely." Scott responded,

Scott's eyes turned red and he started looking around the cafeteria.

Both Stiles and Kira's eyes widened and they gave each other nervous looks.

"Uh, Scott wha-what's going on?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked at the door and saw a young man leave. "There's another werewolf here."

Derek walked into his loft only to see no one there.

"That's weird, Braeden never leaves." Derek went into his pocket and dialed Braeden's number.

Derek listened to the phone ring numerous times until it went to voice mail.

Derek put his phone into his pocket and noticed the note on the table.

Derek read the note and looked towards the door. "I guess i'm going in the woods."

Scott walked around the hall ways unable to find the wolf he smelled in the cafeteria.

"Maybe you smelled it wrong, you know maybe it was just actually Liam or something." Stiles offered.

"No, i know the difference between my beta and an omega." Scott answered eyes scanning the hall.

Scott stopped in the middle of the hall coming face to face with the omega he smelled in the cafeteria.

Scott watched the dude in front of him and saw his eyes glow blue. Yup definitely werewolf Scott thought.

Theo ran a different direction and Scott followed wanting to know who exactly the werewolf was.

The trio ran outside where they saw the young wolf exit.

"Where the hell is he?" Stiles asked losing sight of the wolf.

"I don't know, maybe we should all split up." Stiles and Kira nodded and took off in different directions than Scott.

Malia was in the woods looking for her mom. "Where is she? this so frustrating."

Malia sat down looking defeated. "Does she even want to see me?" Malia looked down sadly not knowing the answer to her own question."

The Desert Wolf watched her daughter from the distance unsure if she should approach her daughter or not.

"Maybe you should go talk to that lovely daughter of yours." Deucalion suggested kneeling down next to he women.

"I don't know what your talking about." she denied.

"I think you do, i over heard the conversation you had with Peter Hale." The women looked over at Deucalion surprised and he looked back with glowing red eyes through his shades.

Derek slowly walked up to Malia ready to help anyway possible.

"If i were you i'd take off, with that Hale's recent evolution he could smell you form miles away." Deucalion looked over to where the Desert Wolf was and she was no longer there.

Deucalion looked back and saw the coyote take off in the woods not yet wanting to reveal herself to her daughter.

"You okay?" Derek sat down next to Malia seeing the sad look on her face.

"I can't find her... i mean does she even want to meet me?" Malia asked tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I'm sure she does, maybe she's looking for you too. These woods are huge and there's a lot more from where this came from." Derek reassured.

Malia smiled at Derek and he smiled back. A sound of a voice clearing brought both the wolf and coyote's attention to the front of them.

"What was that?" Malia stood up hoping for it to be her mom.

Derek slowly got up eyes glowing blue. "Deucalion."

* * *

><p>Scott walked on the lacrosse field still searching for the omega. "I know your hear."<p>

"Your right, i am here." Theo walked up from behind Scott with a warm smile on his face.

Scott's eyes turned red at the sound of his voice. "I just want to talk."

"What are you doing here? what do you want." Theo blew out a breath and began talking about why he was here.

"I'm looking for a pack, rumor has it that a powerful alpha on the form of a teenage boy lives here." Theo explained.

"You want me to be your alpha." Scott figured.

"Of course, Derek Hale seems to think it's a good idea too."

Stiles and Kira walked next to Scott seeing that Scott found him. "Looks like you found him." Stiles pointed out.

"Why don't you show yourself." Derek yelled out to Deucalion.

Deucalion turned around thinking it'd be best to get away but once he turned Derek was there.

"Oh that's right your that black wolf, with new abilities and such." Derek looked at Deucalion somewhat interested in what he had to say.

"Remarkably fast, more powerful, able to catch a scent from miles away." Derek looked up remembering the events from the other night.

_Derek was walking to the pack and to get his clothes back and that's when it hit him, the smell of another wolf in beacon hills. Whoever it was couldn't be here this was McCall territory._

_Derek's eyes went blue ready to drive whatever omega or beta out of beacon hills. He realized than that once of his new powers as a wolf was able to smell better than everyone else._

"This is the alpha pack leader you guys told me about?" Malia walked up to the two, asking for clarification.

"Yeah, that is until his pack was dissembled." Derek smugly answered.

"Beautiful, just like your mother." Malia's eyes widened and Derek rolled his eyes. One thing the alpha was great at it was knowing exactly what to say in these situations.

"What do you know about my mom?" Malia asked fully interested in what the Demon Wolf had to say.

"I know she visited Peter Hale the other day at Eichen House." Braeden made her way over to the three and stopped after seeing the man that slashed her neck.

"If you want to know what your mother is doing here, i suggest meeting your father." Malia looked up unsure of how Deucalion knew anything about her and her family.

"Braeden, it's great too see you." Deucalion said, changing the subject.

Braeden kept her guard up and loaded her shot gun. She had not forgotten about the permanent scar the alpha left on her neck.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Malia got up and sprinted out of the woods.

"Malia wait!" Derek got up ready to take off after her.

"You're not suppose to be here." Derek looked at Deucalion and than to Braeden. "Be careful, okay?" Braeden nodded and Derek took off to Eichen House.

"Well, how about we let bygones be bygones?" Deucalion asked stretching his hands out.

Braeden aimed her gun at Deucalion and shot.

Deucalion flew into the woods holding his stomach. "Well someone doesn't know how to let go of the past."

"He's looking for a pack." Scott told the two. Scott, Stiles, and Kira were sitting at one of the tables outside.

"You're not letting him join are you?" Stiles asked.

"Why not, we've done it before." Scott answered obviously referring to Malia.

"Yeah but, something about him it reminds me of Ethan and Aiden." Stiles responded.

"Kinda smells like them too." Scott said.

"Maybe the twins turned him." Kira suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Scott mumbled.

"I don't trust him." Stiles quickly added.

"Neither do i." Lydia added.

"Oh look it's the girl that only talks to us when Jackson's not around."

"Stiles." Lydia softly tried.

"I got to go." Stiles got up and brought his backpack with him.

"He's still mad at me." Lydia looked down sadly.

"He feels a little betrayed Lydia." Lydia looked over at Lydia not fully understanding why.

"You know, if it wasn't for me you'd probably be Stiles best friend in his eyes." Scott added.

"Oh, i had no idea."

"I know my friend, just talk to him he's not as mad ass he use to be." Lydia gave Scott a nod and continued talking about the new wolf in town.

* * *

><p>Malia and Derek walked into Eichen House's supernatural floor ready for answers.<p>

"His friend in their is a creepy one, and he's just as bad. You sure you want to go in there alone?" The doctor asked, Dr. Fennris was it?

"We'll be fine." Derek assured.

"You look familiar." Fennris said to Derek.

"Uh, okay?" Fennris unlocked the door letting the two betas in to the room. Fennris stepped aside letting them in and giving Derek one more look.

"Well well well if it isn't my daughter and my nephew. What brings you two here." Peter asked as smugly as always.

"We know my mothers in town, and we know she came to visit you." Peter looked at Malia slightly shocked.

"Tell us what she was doing here."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay an update! hope you guys enjoyed i'll try to update as soon as possible.<strong>


End file.
